


University

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College!AU? sorta... Thanks to 'initiation' Iruka's stuck in a skirt with a hot sexy sensei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	University

He shifted nervously in his seat as he watched his sensei hand out their paper from the previous day. Everyone's attention seemed to be on what was being said about the reports. Which was good, since it meant he could adjust himself in the rather tight pair of dark blue underwear. 

Freshman initiation was always humiliating; it was a school tradition. A tradition this particular university took to heart and, as such, had become rather infamous for. He'd known about it before applying, but you simply couldn't refute that they were the most prestigious school around. So, despite the fact that the first stage of his 'welcome' into the social life of the student body included him wearing a dress, he intended to see it through. 

It's just that he hadn't expected to land in a class with a professor who looked like he'd stepped off the cover of a fashion magazine. The scar crossing one eye, which most would have tried to cover as hideous, only added to the look. 

The class dragged on, and Iruka found himself staring all the more intently at the lean figure of his sensei. To make matters worse, the man had a voice just on the edge of being raspy and drawled anything he said out in a slow bored tone. 

It was all surprisingly erotic, and he found himself shifting in his seat and wondering how the hell he was supposed to walk out after class without his erection being completely obvious. When the bell finally rang, he put his books away slowly, drawing out the time it took until he was the only student left in the room. Standing and keeping his back to Kakashi-sensei, he pulled the dark blue sweater over his head to tie around his waist. 

"Let me help you with that, Iruka-kun," Kakashi said from behind him, a moment before the sweater was snatched from his hands. 

Iruka spun around to face the silver-haired man; but, when he moved to take a step back, he bumped into his desk and nearly fell over. A pale arm slid around his waist, catching him and keeping him from completing the motion. 

"You really shouldn't be wearing that skirt in my classroom." The light scolding from the man did more to embarrass him than all the whistles and cat calling he'd had to put up with the last few days. 

"I didn't have a choice... they stole my other clothes and wouldn't give them back." He'd been furious because it'd left him nothing to change into after class, or even for sleeping in. Admittedly, they'd given him some lingerie in place of his usual night clothes, but he'd opted for the uniform instead. And, the worst part was that his roommate was a freshman too, so he was unable to borrow a spare outfit. At least they'd left them clean uniforms in the morning. 

"Mmm... I see the problem. You'll just have to take that off then." The man's mismatched eyes sparkled, and Iruka wondered if he wore contacts. 

"Sen... sensei!" He gasped in [urprise. 

"Kakashi." Iruka could have sworn the man was getting closer to him by the minute. 

"Wah...what?" He finally managed, blinking. 

"Kakashi. Please?" The request was accompanied by a slight smile. 

Pushing the man away gently, Iruka blushed and looked away. "I can't call you that, you're my teacher... it would be wrong." 

An amused chuckle from the man only served to embarrass him further. "You can't call me by my name, but..." Kakashi's free hand slid up and under the skirt, and Iruka's eyes shot back to his sensei's face. "But, you can touch yourself while looking at me?" The man's fingers lightly brushed Iruka's clothed erection with the words. 

"I..." he started, frantically searching for a reasonable excuse to explain what was now undeniable. 

"You were, and you were looking right at me the entire time. Don't try to deny it." Kakashi trailed the back of his hand lightly over the fabric, first up and then slowly back down, his eyes never leaving Iruka's. 

A soft moan escaped the brunette, and he swallowed audibly as though to stifle the sound. To his own amazement, he managed to remain still, not daring, nor truly wishing, to move away. 

"Let me help you with that," Kakashi said, the tips of his fingers slipping under the waistband of the panties, drawing another moan from the younger man. "After all, we wouldn't want you to have to walk down the hall in such discomfort." 

Iruka whimpered as the hand on his hip slid under the skirt and began assisting in removing the too tight underwear. He raised his hips as Kakashi's hand squeezed one cheek gently. 

Stepping away slightly, Kakashi knelt as he slid the satin fabric down the tanned legs. Gently, the man slid first one of Iruka's legs out, kissing the inside of his knee as he did, and then the other. 

Standing again, the silver-haired man leaned passed him and set the panties on the table behind him. "Better already, no?" The question was whispered as the man leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek. 

Iruka nodded weakly. The things really were rather uncomfortable. He gripped the edge of the table as Kakashi placed his hands on Iruka's knees, and then slowly spread his legs apart as he stepped forward to fill the space. 

"Good. Can't have you uncomfortable, now can we?" Kakashi asked as he placed several soft kisses along Iruka's jaw to his mouth, capturing the lips before he could answer. The man's pale hands slid along the tops of Iruka's thighs then slipped around to cup the young man's ass. 

He opened his mouth to the slick tongue lapping at his kiss swollen lips. When his sensei claimed his mouth, it was more of a gentle request than a demand. Iruka's eyes slid shut as he allowed the man better access. Kakashi's tongue explored his mouth, softly brushing against his tongue and scraping his teeth. He whimpered his longing, now clutching desperately at the other man's shoulders, but didn't try to take over the kiss. The older man didn't give into the request as he focused on drawing still more whimpers from his student.  

Iruka moaned wantonly as Kakashi pulled him against his body. "Definitely can't let you leave like this..." his sensei gasped, breaking the kiss. "We'll just have to solve this problem before you go, too." 

"Yes... please, sensei," he begged, grinding himself against the silver-haired man. The action caused Kakashi to gasp, which served to send shivers up Iruka's spine. 

Reluctantly, he allowed the older man to push him gently backwards onto the desk, the skirt draped over his waist. When his sensei pulled a small bottle of lube from his pocket, Iruka's eyes widened in surprise. Why a teacher would carry the stuff around, was beyond him. 

"Confiscated it from a student," Kakashi laughed as he poured some into his hand and set the bottle aside. Iruka supposed it didn't matter where it had come from, since it was of use right at the moment. 

He watched  as Kakashi let it warm for a moment in his hand before letting it liquid drip over his erection, which twitched as each drop landed. Iruka tried not to squirm, but his patience was wearing thin and so, he arched his hips. They touched the slick skin of the pale hand for the briefest moment before they were pulled away. 

"Tell me what you want, Iruka-kun." The thin lips were drawn into an amused smirk. 

"Please..." he pleaded as he wiggled, trying to get closer to the hand held not even an inch from his aching flesh. 

"Please what, Iruka-kun?" A finger slid against the underside of his balls, tracing a line over the skin. 

"Please, touch me, sensei. I want..." He swallowed sharply when the finger slipped down to the puckered flesh of his asshole before sliding back up. "I need you to touch me." 

"Is that all you want?" The finger retraced it's path, stopping a little longer to tease him. "Or, is there something more?" 

He whimpered and tried to push against the finger. "Please..." 

"And, here you seemed so innocent." Kakashi smirked down at him[,] and Iruka whimpered again. 

Finally, he felt the finger pushing inside him. When he moved to impale himself further, a hand pushed down sharply on his hip. "Patience, I promise I'll write you a note if I make you late," Kakashi laughed before continuing to push his finger slowly inside. 

The pace was agonizing; and, out of sheer desperation, he reached out to touch himself. It wasn't what he wanted, he wanted the man teasing him to do it. The finger suddenly pressed into him, and he released his grip to grasp at the table's edge again. 

"Touch yourself for me," his sensei instructed, in that low drawl, as his thumb rubbed slow circles into Iruka's hip. 

Panting softly, he did as he was told. Slowly, he ran his hand over his cock before gripping it and slowly fisting himself. On one level, he felt slightly embarrassed, now that he was consciously masturbating for the enjoyment of the other man. 

Kakashi's finger moved in sync with Iruka's; and, after a few minutes, he slipped in a second and began stretching the muscle. He fumbled to undo his own pants as he watched the brunette. His scrutiny caused the darker-skinned man to blush again. 

Pulling his fingers out, Kakashi poured more lube into his palm and coated himself. Iruka watched his every movement, moaning softly at the sight. Releasing his grip, he shifted up onto his elbows to watch as Kakashi lined himself up, and then slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside. 

"Do you like that? Seeing me inside of you?" Iruka could only nod at the questions as he bit his lip against the small amount of pain. Slowly, it ebbed away, and he released the breath he was holding. This seemed to key Kakashi to the fact, and the man eased himself further inside. 

Once he was fully seated inside Iruka, Kakashi leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Lay back down for me. I want to watch you masturbate while I'm fucking your nice, tight, little ass." 

He did as he was told, all the while wishing he didn't blush so easily. It wasn't that he didn't think the same things. It was just the other man's ability to voice them that he lacked. Hearing them spoken allowed both embarrassed him and turned him on. 

He laid there, slowly pumping his erection, his eyes still closed, as he tried to stop the blush. After a few moments, he felt Kakashi grab his hips and begin moving. It felt amazing; the movements were controlled but just barely. Grinning up at the older man, Iruka wiggled his hips and then chuckled as Kakashi gasped and stopped suddenly. 

"Fiend, don't do that, or I'll come. Then, I wouldn't have the strength to stand, and I need to be able to stand to fuck you." The smirk belied Kakashi's amusement, despite the scolding tone. Iruka laughed and wiggled his ass again. 

This time Kakashi retaliated by gripping the tan hips tighter and thrusting into him harder than before. The move caused him to brush against Iruka's prostate, and the young man tossed his head back and let out a loud moan; the motion of his hand temporarily stopping as he did so. 

When he regained enough of his senses to pull roughly on his cock again, Kakashi repeated the motion. After the third or fourth time, Iruka was whimpering with his need to come. 

Taking pity on him, the silver-haired man slowed his thrusts, still angling so he'd brush the man's prostate but moving at a pace that allowed Iruka to keep a steady pace. This time, when he began writhing, Kakashi simply sped up until Iruka screamed his name and convulsed around him as his release hit him. 

It only took a few more thrusts for the paler man to finish; and, when he did, his legs nearly gave out under him. Two dark arms wrapped around him, supporting him until he was able to lay mostly on the table. 

-

Neither man noticed as a very beet red Kurenai closed the door and hurried down the hall. She'd gone to fetch an extra desk for the chunin exams and hadn't expected the normally unused classroom to be occupied. 

After the kunoichi managed to stop the nosebleed, and her face had returned to it's normal color, she cursed herself for not getting pictures. Nobody was going to believe her without pictures.

-

Iruka shifted to the side to give Kakashi more room as the silver-haired man scooted further up onto the table. "Kashi?" He snuggled into the warm embrace.

"Hn?" The man turned a rather sleepy gray blue eye on the brunette.

"Next time, I want to be the teacher," Iruka said hiding his smirk buy burying it into the pale neck.

"And I suppose you want me to wear this..." Kakashi tugged on the dark blue skirt as he leaned back to pout at his lover and the chunin had to smother the chuckle at the expression.

"Mmmmaybe..." Iruka drawled out, leaning up to kiss the pouty jounin. "I wore it for you," he reminded his boyfriend.

The look became resigned and Iruka nearly missed the resigned sigh of 'fine' that escaped the still sulking man's lips. With an amused smirk he snuggled against Kakashi again and pondered whether he really would make the 'famous copy-nin' wear a skirt. It was very, very tempting.


End file.
